hodgesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superhuman
Description ''' A superhuman is a term used to describe any human being who may have any kind of "superpower". These humans had suffered a "biological variant", called the Super Gene. '''History (Universe 1) Most superheroes get their powers from the drug Compound Z, which was first created by a Nazi scientist named Robert Zeglin in the 1930s his notes and all Compound Z were taken by American Troops on D-Day. Has been replicated by American scientist and given to American troops for vitamins by the American government and since entered the gene pool due to American Government complacency on numerous occasions. It's only side effect talked about thus far is that it turns your feces blue. It made troops 50 times stronger than an average human and gave them super durability. Which troops passed on to the next generation gaining numerous abilities during the baby boom. The secrets of how to make Compound Z were given to two different American defense contractor cooperations Żarnowski International Corporation and Spark American Consolidated. Żarnowski International Corporation which owns The Champions, several smaller superhero teams, and their related franchises such as Victory Comics and Victory Cinematic Universe. Spark American Consolidated which owns The Retaliators, several smaller superhero teams, and their related franchises such as Amazing Comics and Amazing Cinematic Universe. When Compound Z is refined and perfected, the effects result in extraordinary superhuman abilities. Abilities such as super strength, flight, durability, and agility, are just some of the powers acquired from perfected Z. Some street-level versions of the drug can still grant superhuman abilities like with the G-Men and G-wiz. The version of Compound Z created most members of The Avenging Squad & some of the members of Die Helden use was personally created by Zeglin creating the first superhero team and the super-villain team. A powder form of Compound Z called "Blue", is taken by drug dealers, criminals, and prostitutes and gives them superpowers for a short period of time so they can fight with superheroes. Another drug was created from Compound Z called Zenith which can be smoked through any form can increase superhuman powers. It was created by Jason Mace and Tina Spark two incredibly smart scientist and villainous drug dealers plus One of the alien races that saw the genetic potential for humans was Plutonians. After discovering the possibility of a super-gene in humans, the Plutonians performed experiments on primitive humans. Unfortunately, this changed the destiny of the human race because instead of the gene being developed over millennia so every human would eventually possess the gene only a percentage of humans would be able to develop the gene. The Plutonians that caused this atrocity were banned to a prison very similar to the negative realm. While this research was being developed through the Plutonians invent a Power-Virus which was a process that allowed a super-gene to be passed from person to person just be touching. This process is what gave the people who have called themselves Sons of God their powers. Population The phrase Superhuman generally applies to all people with super powers which makes the population of Superhumans a bit debatable if people want just Super-gene Superhumans. According to Dr. Zanoni, there are roughly 1.3 million superhumans on Earth, however out of that number ,only .5% are considered dangerous or threats. Most The Retaliators members are generally considered Alpha threats and second -tring heroes are considered beta threats which are a little lower. = The Super Gene The Super Gene The Super Gene is what creates and denotes a difference between human and Superhuman. This gene has been found by multiple aliens groups, which some of them feared the human potential. The aliens found that some human beings had a DNA difference which they named the super-gene (also spelled "super gene"). Normally this gene was dormant in most humans, but sometimes in a persons life whether due to psychological, or physiological stress the gene would activate resulting in a entire genetic change causing the superhuman abilities. In more recent years it has been seen that even certain people are born with the super-gene active, even if neither parent had any "super-powers". A great example is to look at some of the new recruits in the The Retaliators such as Mr.Impressive and Tarantula. The aliens believe the activator of the gene was near the brain but they were not specific. List of Super-humans * Kye Wilson * Daphne Wilson * Xavier Wilson * Roxy Wilson * Rory Wilson * Steve Wilson * Jessica Wilson * Andre Wilson * Jay Wilson * Jocelyn Wilson * Alex Johnson * Monica Wilson * Adriana Manole Category:Superhuman Category:Universe 1